


Misstep

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: L won, and Light is in a high-security prison. Upon realizing that he's not the only prisoner L visits, Light decides to meddle in L's investigation. This is a mistake.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don’t own Hannibal or Death Note, and I don’t own any of the associated characters. This is a one-shot for now. It's based off this idea I had, but I don't have a clear idea of how to write a prequel or a sequel.

“What,” L hissed, slamming the door shut, “did you think you were doing?” 

Light didn’t think he’d ever seen the detective so angry. Not on those occasions where Kira had outsmarted him. Not when Light had punched him in yet another argument. Not even when Kira had started solving cases before him. And today was a Monday. L only ever came to see him on Thursdays. 

Light hadn’t been able to get a grip on himself since his visit with Doctor Lecter, and he was sure that L would realize this if the detective managed to calm down. That would undoubtedly put a damper on things, but or now, Light couldn’t repress a smirk at seeing his rival’s rage. 

“What did I...L, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The smirk made Light’s feigned innocence utterly useless, but even if Light had been more in control of his features, that charade wouldn’t have lasted long. Maybe the guard Light had convinced to let him see the only other prisoner L visited had developed a sense of guilt. Maybe L had reviewed the surveillance footage. But somehow L had found out about Light’s visit to Doctor Lecter. 

Well, Light had planned on telling him eventually, if only to rub it in L’s face that Light had easily circumvented L’s safety precautions. He just had planned to do it at a time of his choosing. 

“Doctor Lecter had quite a lot to say about you today.” L told him. 

“Oh.” The prisoner hadn’t thought the other man would give him away, but then Light supposed he didn’t know much about Hannibal Lecter. He shrugged. “I was curious, L. I wanted to see what had you so interested.” 

He hadn’t known that L visited anyone else at the prison until a guard let it slip that L also came in on Mondays. It was childish, Light supposed, but the idea of L playing cat and mouse with some other prisoner bothered him. After all, L was one of Light’s only visitors. Even his family had stopped making regular visits, yet L came once a week. Light didn’t like the idea of having competition. So, he’d decided to size the other prisoner up. 

He’d managed to convince one of the kinder guards to let him visit the doctor. It hadn’t been as difficult as it should have been, but quite a few people found it hard to believe the polite, intelligent, and above all, young man was Kira. Added to that was the fact that shinigami and Death Notes sounded like something out of a fairy tale, not things that would stand up in court. 

“Interested?!?” L almost shouted this word, and Light flinched. This wasn’t the L who Light was used to, the bizarre, yet always assured genius who had managed to catch a god. L had been shaken. It wasn’t the fact that Light had gotten around the security precautions. It was something else. Something Light couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Well, Light supposed he couldn’t blame him. If Light had been to see Dr. Lecter every week, he’d be a bit unnerved, too. The man had managed to work his way into Light’s brain in less than 15 minutes and had left Light very nearly stammering his answers. 

“Let me get this straight.” L seethed. “You inserted yourself into an international investigation and put yourself at risk just because you wanted to see why I was interested!?!” 

Light shrugged. “I’d hoped to draw it out. Pull one over on you. You can hardly blame me after you locked me in here. There’s just not much to do. But I guess it doesn’t matter now that you’ve found out so soon.” 

L gave what sounded like a slightly hysterical laugh. “Oh, no. It matters. Because now Dr. Lecter’s asked to see you personally.” 

Light felt the stirrings of unease in his stomach, and he couldn’t feign nonchalance. “What do you mean?” 

L smiled in a way that was only slightly smug, and there was something close to defeat in his eyes. “I’ve been working on Dr. Lecter for weeks now, trying to find the whereabouts of a missing FBI agent. She’s probably dead, but we need to try. That’s why I’m so ‘interested’ in him. I have to say I wasn’t making much headway. But today he asked to see you.” L laughed again, undoubtedly at Light’s expression. “Who knows? Maybe having someone else to play with will make him let something slip.” 

_Someone else_...It was then that Light realized just how badly he’d fucked up. 


End file.
